¿Y Mi Final Feliz? El Precio de Tu Engaño
by Anzu-Watanuki
Summary: Tienes que saber antes de irte que era el único hombre que te amaba Fui tan estúpido, un idiota, Que ni siquiera pudo protegerte.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: ¿Y MI FINAL FELIZ? EL PRECIO DE TU ENGAÑO

Autor: Anzu Watanuki (publicado originalmente en amutosekaii Con Mi Nick Meimi Haneoka)  
>Género: drama, suspenso,<br>romanticas Advertencias :. Limón, Au y muerte de las Naciones Unidas Personaje  
>Aclaraciones: Los Personajes, Asi Las canciones de COMO EL pertenecen respectivos autores SUS.<p>

(Pov Momoko)

Hola mi nombre es Akatsutsumi Momoko tengo 17 años y estoy cursando la preparatoria , donde tengo a mis mejores amigas Kaoru Matsubara y Miyako Gotokuji junto con sus novios Makoto y Kojiro Him, nosotros 5 somos inseparables, mas bien debería decir 6, ya que mi novio es el hermano mayor de los novios de las chicas su nombre es Masaru Him, el actualmente esta en una banda que tiene como líder a una chica de nombre kana, ella siempre le coquetea a Masaru pero el no demuestra tener interés por ella, ciertamente ella me da un mal presentimiento, pero confió en Masaru y se que el nunca me traicionaría.

(Fin Pov Momoko)

Momoko llego corriendo a su prepa, donde la esperaban sus amigos en la entrada, ellos tenían una cara de lastima que no podían disimilar al mirarla.

¿Que ocurre chicos?.-pregunto la chica muy extrañada al ver sus caras

No es nada Momoko, hay que entrar.- respondió miyako con una sonrisa falsa

Si…ya hay que entrar Momoko.-esquivando la mirada de los orbes rosas de su amiga

Los demás se dispusieron a entrar, pero Momoko detuvo a Miyako con una mirada de seriedad.

Podríamos hablar a solas Miyako.-tomando las manos de su amiga

Si, vamos.- mientras se adentraban al enorme jardín, ya un poco alejadas de los demás Momoko saco un sobre de su bolsa el cual entrego a su amiga rubia la cual miro extrañada.

Acabo de recibir los resultados de la prueba de embarazo.-mirando a su amiga la cual se sorprendió.

y ….¿Que sucedió?-pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

Estoy embarazada, Masaru y yo seremos padres.- dijo muy feliz

Felicidades me alegro por ustedes.- dijo sin mirarla

No pareces muy feliz Miyako, pero por cierto.-mirando alrededor del jardín- haz visto a Masaru, no lo eh visto en todo el rato

El no vino hoy a clase-respondió algo nerviosa la ojiazul cosa que no noto la pelirroja

Debe estar en su casa el muy flojo, voy a ir a verlo.- y salió corriendo

NO, MOMOKO ESPERA.- pero no pudo alcanzarla

(Pov Momoko)

Que emoción, ya quiero ver la cara de Masaru cuando lo sepa

(Fin Pov Momoko)

Momoko llego a la casa de los Him y cuando entro empezó a escuchar ruidos.

Que serán esos ruidos.- conforme iba avanzando las escaleras, podía escuchar cada ves mejor y pudo comprobar que eran gemidos los que se escuchaban.

Momoko con un presentimiento en su corazón, entreabrió la puerta de la habitación de Masaru y vio algo que le destrozo el corazón.

Su amado novio se encontraba teniendo relaciones con la vocalista de su banda.

ahh, kana mmm eres la mejor ah.-decia el pelirrojo sin dejar de embestirla

ah dame mas masaru-kun ah.- gemía aferrada a la espalda del chico.

Momoko no pudo soportar mas y salió de ahí corriendo, sin fijarse que había tirado el sobre de los análisis de embarazo, siguió corriendo hasta que salió de la cuidad, caminando sin rumbo fijo.

¿POR QUE ?... yo pensé que éramos felices, pero ya veo que no… me duele mucho el pecho.

Ella iba caminando concentrada en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que un carro iba con gran velocidad atropellándola y dejándola inconsciente, el tipo de el carro se fugo, pero un chico que pasaba por ahí la vio y la llevo al hospital, seguido de sus dos amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto en la casa de los HIM

Masaru y la chica ya se encontraban vistiendo después de su acto sexual. 

Como siempre estuviste genial Masaru-kun.-la chica llamada kana se encontraba vistiéndose a espaldas del joven pelirrojo.

Lo sé, tu no estuviste tan mal.-dijo mientras se ponía el pantalon

lástima que haya sido la última vez cierto.-lo miro con cierto reporche

sabes que lo nuestro es pura calentura solamente kana-rodo los ojos el chico

ya lo sé…se que no me amas y amas a tu linda novia Momoko.

Ella no se merece que haga esto.- dijo un poco arrepentido

No te preocupes, no tiene por qué enterarsede lo que paso entre nosotros.- dijo al momento de salir, encontrando el sobre con los resultados y al abrirlo sudo frio.

Mierda-mascullo

¿Qué ocurre kana? –pregunto algo preocupado

Ella ya se enteró de lo que paso-mientras lo miraba con algo de culpabilidad

Masaru al escuchar eso se le acerco rápidamente.

Pero como…..-empezando a angustirse

Mira encontré esto en el piso afuera de tu habitación, seguramente se le cayó cuando nos vio.

No puede ser.- dijo con desesperación.- por cierto ¿qué es eso?

unos análisis de embarazo…-mientras le pasaba los resultados

oh no.- dijo cayendo en cuenta

Ella está embarazada de ti…..

En un hospital a las afueras de la ciudad

¿cómo se encuentra doctor? .- pregunto un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules

Doctor: ella se encuentra estable, pero en cuanto al bebe que esperaba, hicimos lo que pudimos pero no lo pudimos salvar.

puedo pasar a verla…..

Doctor: es usted un familiar

No pero fuimos las personas que la trajimos.- dijo un chico de cabello un poco largo, color castaño claro y bajito.

El doctor al ver la cara de desesperación del chico de ojos azules, lo dejo pasar, al entrar a la habitación, pudo percatarse que Momoko estaba despertándose.

¿qué me paso?...en donde me encuentro…-le pelirroja aún se encontraba aturdida

Te atropello un carro y mis amigos y yo te trajimos al hospital-respondió afligido por darle la otra noticia

Enserio, Muchas gracias y ¿cómo está mi bebe?

Lo siento, los doctores no pudieron salvarlo.- dijo con cara afligida

NOOOO MI BEBE, NO…NO….NO PUEDE SER CIERTO- llorando desesperadamente

tranquilízate por favor.- y empezó a consolarla dándole palabras de afecto mientras la abrazaba.

Después de un rato Momoko seguía llorando, pero ya se encontraba un poco más calmada.

Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Me llamo arpegius- Respondió con una sonrisa

Arpegius es un nombre raro.-trato de hacer una sonrisa la ojirosa

Arpegius: si lo sé y como llegaste hasta aquí

Momoko: bueno pues.- y le comenzó a contar todo.

MALDITO DESGRACIADO, LAS PAGARA MUY CARO.-grito muy alterado el chico

Arpegius puedo pedirte un favor.-le miro con ojos suplicantes, el chico solo asintio

Puedo quedarme un tiempo en tu casa, sé que apenas nos conocemos pero me das mucha confianza además, no quiero ver a masaru ,lo odio

Esta bien…. puedes vivir conmigo

Arigato.-sonrió agradecida, agarrando la mano del chico.- por cierto me llamo Momoko, Akatsutsumi Momoko. 


	3. Chapter 3

Título: ¿Y MI FINAL FELIZ? EL PRECIO DE TU ENGAÑO

Autor: Anzu Watanuki (publicado anteriormente en amutosekaii con mi Nick Meimi Haneoka)  
>Género: drama, suspenso, romance<br>Advertencias: lemon, Au y muerte de un personaje.

Cap.2 RECUPERANDO MI SONRISA

Una semana después a Momoko la dieron de alta en el hospital siendo cuidada y protegida por Arpegius y sus amigos Octave y Baryl , todos se dirigían a la casa de arpegius mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa haciendo reír a la joven.

Momoko: enserio no hay problema en quedarme contigo, tus padres no se enojaran contigo.- dijo preocupada porque su nuevo amigo no tuviera problemas por su culpa

Arpegius: no te preocupes vivo solo, mis padres murieron hace cinco años.-respondió algo triste

Momoko: perdóname…yo…. tal vez te incomode con mi pregunta.-bajando la mirada

Arpegius: no te preocupes, además tengo a mis amigos y no me siento solo.

Baryl: es cierto, nosotros no dejaremos de molestarte.-sonriendo ampliamente

Octave: además somos amigos desde nuestra infancia, nunca dejaríamos a este payaso solo.-picándole las costillas

Momoko: tienen una amistad tan bonita y sólida.-sonriendo mientras recordaba a sus amigos

Baryl: hahaha, no te preocupes nosotros también podemos ser tus amigos

Momoko: claro.- dijo contenta

Arpegius: ahora que recuerdo…..por cierto ya le avisaste a tus padres que estas bien

Momoko: se me había olvidado hahahaha.-riendo nerviosamente.

-CASA DE MOMOKO-

Papá de Momoko: NOOOOOOOO A DONDE SE FUE MI HERMOSA HIJA

Mamá de Momoko: cálmate estoy segura que tarde o temprano nuestra hija se va a comunicar con nosotros

Kuriko: además revisamos cada rincón de la ciudad y no la encontramos, además dicen que las malas noticias siempre llegan primero

P.A: MOMOKOOOOOO

M.A: tranquilízate tal vez alguno de sus amigos ya sepan algo de ella.-tratando de consolar a su marido.

-Mientras tanto con el grupo de amigos-

Miyako: debimos decirle antes lo de Masaru a Momoko, ahora ella se encuentra perdida en quién sabe dónde.- dijo totalmente alterada

Makoto: yo también estoy arrepentido, tal vez pudimos haber evitado esto si se lo hubiéramos dicho desde al principio

Kojiro: la verdad es que somos unos cobardes al no decirle nada

Kaoru: pobre Momoko, ella no merecía que ese idiota la estuviera engañando, si tan solo él hubiera sido sincero desde el principio, ahora ella estaría aquí con nosotros.

Miyako: espero que se encuentre bien en donde quiera que este.-soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas

Makoto: no te preocupes pronto volveremos a verla, mientras tanto espero que se encuentre bien.

Mientras los chicos decían esto fueron escuchados por dos personas, de los cuales no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, una de esas personas era Masaru.

(Pov Masaru)

Soy un miserable, si no me hubiera dejado llevar por las malditas hormonas, en este momento Momoko estaría conmigo, pero no me rendiré hasta dar con ella y rogarle su perdón, solo espero que estén bien ella y mi hijo.

(End Pov Masaru)

Después de haberlos escuchado se retiró de ahí sin ser visto, pero lo que él no sabía era que otra persona aparte había escuchado y grabado toda la conversación, esta misma persona saco un teléfono y marco a una persona.

Señor ya tengo lo que me pidió.-dijo la persona

Muy bien tráelo aquí y también quiero que traigas las cintas que le tomaste del pelirrojo ese y a la chica castaña.

Como ordene señor, otra cosa más en que pueda servirle.-comento malicioso

Eso todo por el momento.- y colgó

Después el sujeto guardo su celular y se dirigió a un auto negro

Me pregunto qué planeara el señor con estas cosas.-viendo las cintas de audio y video en el asiento copiloto, para después arrancar su auto y desaparecer.

-FUERA DE LA CIUDAD* CASA DE ARPEGIUS-

Arpegius: bueno….pues esta es mi casa

Momoko quedo sorprendida al ver semejante casa, era una casa muy grande y con un gran y hermoso jardín alrededor de esta.

Baryl: nosotros somos sus vecinos, esa es mi casa.- dijo señalando una casa a la izquierda.

Octave: yo vivo al lado de la casa de baryl, así que para lo que necesites ya sabes a donde recurrir

Momoko: Muchas Gracias chicos, oye arpegius me podrías prestar tu teléfono

Arpegius: claro pasa, está en la mesita que esta junto a la sala

Momoko: gracias.-y sin más se entró a la casa dejando a los chicos en el patio que al verla alejarse se vieron sorprendidos

Baryl: No lo puedo creer.-moviendo con algo de ansiedad su cabello

Octave: tú también te diste cuenta.-mirando a sus compañeros

Baryl: no me digas que quieres a ayudar a esta chica, solo porque se parece a Stella

Arpegius: al principio así era, ella me recordó mucho en su forma de ser a Stella y no se diga que se parecen un poco además ella es una gran persona, me gustaría ayudarla a superar esto.

Octave: tienes un gran corazón amigo.

Baryl: Stella estaría muy orgullosa de ti

Arpegius: si lo se.- mirando al cielo y recordando los momentos vividos con ella.

-CASA DE AMU* CONVERSACION TELEFONICA-

P.M: ¿Hija en dónde estás?

Momoko: papá solo lo que te puedo decir es que estoy bien.

P.M: Por favor regresa con nosotros, no te regañaremos solo queremos hablar contigo

Papá por favor necesito estar sola, por favor...solo espérenme… volveré.- cuelga

Momoko.- susurro viendo a su esposa y a kuriko que lo veian confundidas.


End file.
